Flames
by Agent420
Summary: Just put me inside you, I would never ever leave. NaruSasu


**Author's Note: **This fic was written purely out of frustration for the fact that no one but a select few authors write NaruSasu the way I want them to. I can't rely on them all the time, so I wrote my own. ;P

_Close your eyes, let me touch you there_

_Let me give you something that is real._

_Close the door, leave your fears behind_

_Let me give what you're giving me._

_You are the only thing that makes me want to live at all._

_When I am with you, there's no reason to pretend that when I am with you, I feel flames again._

_Just put me inside you, I would never ever leave…_

_Just put me inside you, I would never ever leave._

"Flames" by VAST

"Is this what you wanted?"

No. It wasn't. He didn't want to look in Naruto's eyes, see the anger and the hatred and the fucking _love_ in them, didn't want to see Sakura with her sweet soft face and blind devotion, and Kakashi looking so hopeless and disappointed and weak – all of them, so weak, when he needed them to be _strong_, needed them to _hate him_ –

"Say something!" Naruto snarled, pushing at Sasuke's bony shoulders. The physical contact startled him, angered him, and his jaw flew up, eyes stabbing Naruto's head and face as he grabbed the collar of the tattered wife-beater the other boy wore, his knuckles curling in fabric hot from Naruto's skin.

"Push me again. I dare you."

Something in Naruto's eyes flickered red, and he threw all of his weight on Sasuke, shoving the lighter frame brutally against the back wall, and he heard a sick _crack_ that echoed in his body and made his nerve endings flare. He wanted to hear that sound again, so he pulled Sasuke back toward him and slammed him back against the wall once, twice, three times; he felt an erection swell in his trousers and he ground his hips downward ferally, a low growl escaping his throat. He could feel heat pounding in his ears, hear the same voice he heard when the Kyuubi took over, goading him to _take rip kill_, and he began to bite frantically around Sasuke's jaw and lips. Sasuke squirmed and bucked under him, turning his face away.

"S-Stop… Naruto, stop it, I'm warning you…"

Naruto bit down hard on Sasuke's lower lip, and the pale boy gave a yelp of pain that quickly ascended into a roar of rage, and Naruto tasted sparks.

Chakra exploded around Naruto, and with one extreme electrical shock he was thrown brutally backward to the floor. Sasuke stood stiff and trembling in fury, the beginnings of a fully-fledged Chidori flickering in blue pulses around his form.

"Stay…stay away from me," he hissed, struggling to keep the tremor from his voice.

"No."

Sasuke felt another wave of rage tear through him, but there was something else this time, something that felt like his heart coming unglued and dropping out of his chest, settling somewhere in his stomach. He watched mutely as Naruto pushed himself up from where he lay crumpled on the floor, scrubbing flecks of blood from his chin—watched him pull himself to his feet and fix Sasuke with those insane blue-red eyes that seemed to burn holes through every layer of Sasuke's skin and singe his insides.

Slowly, he began to move forward, and the pale boy prepared to lash out, push, stab, hurt – he felt the heat and sparks of the Chidori dance up and down his arms, and it was only when Naruto spoke did he realise that he had gathered no chakra at all, and that the heat was in and under his own flesh.

"_Never_."

With each measured step Naruto seemed to radiate more of that insane fathomless heat, the kind that would keep you warm while it killed you slowly. The intensity of his eyes dragged Sasuke's heart back to the surface, shocking it to life with things he had tried so desperately to kill, things like _confusion anger fear_ — In a desperate attempt to stop feeling, Sasuke launched himself at Naruto, to hit him or kill him or just to get away, to stop being the one who is _hunted_ … Naruto was ready, though, and he grabbed both of Sasuke's wrists before the pale boy could strike or flee or anything, holding them so tightly they nearly snapped. Sasuke howled in frustration, twisting and bruising his wrists against Naruto's hold, and kicked out at the other boy's legs, tripping him. Naruto did not release his grip on Sasuke's wrists, and as a result they both went tumbling to the ground in a heap of tangled limbs and skin and teeth and fury, and it was an instant battle for dominance.

Sasuke thrashed and writhed like a trapped animal, and Naruto was brutal and insane, squeezing Sasuke's wrists with the kind of force one would use to strangle someone, his teeth closing on every bit of Sasuke's skin he could find until they were stained pink with blood. Between the frantic sucked-in gasps for air and gutteral moans there were words, desperate words that were not heard, but rather burned themselves all over the walls and floor.

"...Fuck you…never…never stay away from you, you fucking _cunt_, even if I have to kill you you're staying, you won't fucking make Sakura-chan cry anymore, you stupid fuck…I won't let him have you back, I won't give you back to him…"

He bit down on Sasuke's lips, and Sasuke let out a muffled scream and retaliated, clamping his jaw down on Naruto's tongue hard enough to rip it off. Naruto jerked backwards, fixing Sasuke with wide eyes, blood streaming down his chin, and Sasuke felt the grip on his wrists relax, and he let out an audible moan as pins and needles probed through the insides of his fingers. He looked up at Naruto, slowly, saw the red fire begin to fade, and felt a sudden twinge of irrational panic. He could feel his heart climbing back up into his throat and could see wicked snake eyes looking at him and revenge screaming at him, and suddenly he was thinking _no don't stop come back hurt me some more_—

Desperately, his mind utterly blank, he reached up and seized Naruto's face with both his hands and crushed their mouths together, dragging the larger boy back on top of him. There was a moment of utter release in Naruto's form, the kind that only came with stunned submission, and Sasuke felt a thrill of triumph, feeling as though he had at last gained the upper hand. Then Naruto's mouth was back on him, biting and sucking his neck and smearing his own blood all over his skin, and he found himself clutching feverishly at Naruto's head, fingers clawing through the coarse blonde hair as he pressed the other boy's face into the hollow of his throat. He mewled as another bruise began to form in this most sensitive of areas, and yes, yes, it _hurt_, it hurt so fucking good, and he wanted it, needed it, couldn't breathe without it.

_Show me how much you want me to stay. _

Naruto felt Sasuke ripping at his hair, almost severing the strands from their roots, and he returned the pain with his teeth, marking Sasuke's neck much like Orochimaru had done, and with each bruise and scrape his thoughts screamed _mine_. He felt the fire surge again in a white blinding wave, and he seized Sasuke by the shirt and flipped him brutally over onto his front. He felt Sasuke initially resist, but when he looked into the other boy's eyes for that split second he saw a gleam of something that wasn't fear, but was almost _playful_— this was no longer a battle; it was a game, and Sasuke thought he was winning. Naruto decided to humour him, and he held Sasuke down with more force than necessary as he undid his own trousers and shoved them down his thighs. Then he proceeded to forcibly rip off Sasuke's shorts and yank the pale boy's hips toward him, before spitting on his hand and smearing the saliva over his cock.

He forced the fire aside long enough to press his lips against Sasuke's ear, listening to his harsh uneven breaths for a few satisfying moments before whispering, "You still think you're his?"

Then he was inside, and Sasuke couldn't hold back a cry of shock and pain and twisted pleasure as Naruto fucked him like an animal, pulling and ripping apart his insides. He bit stubbornly down on his lower lip, reopening wounds that Naruto had made, and the pain attacked from both sides and it was brutal and insane and so _good_ and it felt good to be punished, to have his body turned inside out _again again_ ripping tearing fucking _destroying_ —

The pain and pleasure collided and dispersed, and Sasuke crumpled under Naruto's body, the blonde having reached his climax relatively quickly. In the heady delirium that followed orgasm Sasuke found himself wondering if Naruto had ever fucked a guy before, or even a girl for that matter. He quickly lost interest in the notion, and exhaustion seemed to take precedence over any thought or reflection, and for the first time he let his body relax. Naruto didn't move either, just lay draped over Sasuke, still inside him, semen spreading along his front and the backs of Sasuke's thighs. After several long moments he slowly and carefully slid his arms underneath and around Sasuke's middle, and turned them both to the side. Sweat and semen rolled off both their bodies, and they just lay there, breathing.

Sasuke's lips parted more than once to say something, but nothing came out. For a split second it was all he desired to rip free of Naruto, to tell him to let him go and that it was just a fuck and that Naruto shouldn't be holding him so tightly and reverantly kissing the back of his neck, but the words died before they even reached his throat. He was so tired. Yes, tired, that was it. The truth would come, just not now. Not now, when he was so tired and sore and open, not now when Naruto's arms were so tight and passionate and unyielding and holding him like he was the most precious thing in the world.

Later. For now, he was content to sleep in Naruto's arms. They wouldn't let him go anywhere.


End file.
